


Dark Mindset

by ImTheCaptainNow, Lurking_scarecrow



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Incest, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImTheCaptainNow/pseuds/ImTheCaptainNow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurking_scarecrow/pseuds/Lurking_scarecrow
Summary: Shikadai spends some time in Suna for additional training, but his uncle Kankuro gives him some other kind of training. Kankuro is a twisted sadist who stops at nothing when his grown nephew stays at his place. Incest, be warned. Shikadai is 17, hence underage.
Relationships: Kankuro/Shikadai Nara, Kankurou & Nara Shikadai
Comments: 11
Kudos: 9





	Dark Mindset

**Author's Note:**

> Okaaay, back at it with the darkness, me and Lurking_scarecrow back in the pits of hell where nothing and no one is saint. :D :D It's bad..if at any point you feel like you don't like where this is going, please stop reading. Go read some nice smut or whatever makes you happy, we do not want to upset anyone, we just get these crazy ideas and then we work with it :).  
> The credit for the idea of this fucked up piece goes to Lurking_scarecrow :D :D u messed up sadiiist:P :P  
> Take care folks, don't upset yourselves, mental health is important, just a story here, no harm done. Also, no one here likes real-life incest, purely fictional this shiz :D.

Shikadai is staying at the sand village for some additional training and uncle Kankuro can't keep his eyes off Shikadai. The teen was brainstorming with Shinki, talking about some strategic formations and battle adaptations. The little warriors wanted to aim up to their fathers so much.

_He's grown so much since the last time_...Kankuro adjusted his pants a bit under the table. The man was tainted..his thoughts perverted and sadistic, his idea of fuckable prey could be anyone, a predator. Who knew tough love could make you this fucked up.

Shikadai loved spending time in the sand village. Apart from a mesmerizing scenic change from the green Konoha, he could go out without mom busting his ass, although he'd still have to ask _, hmm, maybe not uncle Gaara he's busy...I think uncle Kankuro...he'd be game..he's so cool_..

Shikadai walked down the stairs after Kakuro had left, following his uncle into his work attic. So many creepy puppets everywhere the teen was amazed and creeped out a bit.

Kankuro couldn't shake the feeling of knowing Shikadai had grown so much. _He looks so handsome. Just like his father._ He bit his lip, angry with himself for feeling this way. Kankuro knew this was wrong, he knew thinking about his nephew in that way was wrong. He just needed to get his mind off of it. Shikadai was staying with him at his house, but he didn't need to hang out with him. Kankuro sighed-

"I'll just go to the bathhouse." He stroked his back, feeling in need of physical relief. "Yeah, that'll be good."

He stood up, getting his clothes changed, his wallet, scrolls… He walked towards the door, opening it. Shikadai stood right in the doorway. Those captivating emerald eyes looking into his uncle’s _, so cute..so innocent…pure._ Kankuro bit his lip and looked away.

"Hey, Uncle Kankuro.." Shika grinned, _that little smirk..just like his father’s yet, also something from Temari in his expressions..what a beautiful mixture.._ "Oh, were you going somewhere?"

"Oh hey, kid..how goes it.." Kankuro swallowed _..And then..those green eyes..just like his sister’s...Fuck no..Fuck..Temari would kill me if she...So would Shikamaru..heh..not that he would stand a chance-NO-stop..this is messed up._

The boy leaned in, peeking over his uncle trying to see what's behind. "What's in that room?..More puppets?" Shikadai asked in a sweet tone, his hand holding onto Kankuro’s chest as he childishly tried to get in. Shikadai then sort of forced himself past his uncle, his curiosity got the better of him. He wanted to know what his uncle works on behind closed doors, while Kankuro was kind of thrown off by the seemingly arrogant attitude, he let it slide.

"So..how's the academy, Shika?" He followed the teen back to his attic.

"Um, it's boring, mostly, I wish I could stay here for longer, Suna rules." Shikadai puffed his cheeks a bit looking at his Uncle's puppets grinning at the soulless bodies and strange carved faces.

"Well..that can be arranged." Kankuro smiled at the teen who was running his fingers over the wooden puppet parts.

"...Um, so..Uncle? I was thinking... Mmm..I'd like to go out..Tonight and-" Shikadai looked down nervously.

"Is that right?" Kankuro raised a brow.

"Ye..Yeah!" the teen exhaled sensing a bit of disapproval from his uncle, "...I ..my parents totally let me go all the time. Back...back at home. I promise, heh..."

Kakuro just looked at the reaching teen.

"You know I was your age once..You ain't gotta lie to me, cuz I’ve been there” Kankuro winked, smirking at the teen receiving a flustered little look, _is he blushing?..hmm I can work with that.._

“Alright, kiddo, how ‘bout..We go to the bathhouse together since you wanna go out so bad..what do you think?"

"Umm..a bathhouse?... I.. guess.." It's not what the teen wanted but he didn't mind hanging around with his young uncle, after all the two got along really well. When Shikadai was little, Kankuro would often play with him and made him many wooden toys.

"You know..You really have grown since the last time I saw you" Kankuro toyed with him, pinching his cheek teasingly.

"Heh.." Shikadai smiled at his uncle, "Um, yeah, you know..it happens, heh.."

Kankuro leaned in and stroked Shikadai's cheek. "It's really nice to have you here kid..I missed you."

Shikadai sighed a bit at the sudden warmth in his face, he felt a bit warm elsewhere too, his bad-ass uncle that he looked up to made him feel adored.

Kankuro turned away, gathering his keys so they could go. Shikadai was happy to be spending time with his uncle, he rarely gets to do that, them living so far apart.

As they walked to the bathhouse, Kankuro thought, _Damn..I haven't even asked if he had been to one before. It might be a little much for the 17-year-old, seeing what goes on._ Kankuro was a sadist. Even when he didn't want to admit it openly... _Why did he have such sadistic thoughts about his nephew? Checking on his firm, round ass every now and then..His cute little round face...that dark hair that made those innocent eyes stand out...That virgin little cock that no doubt got wanked off a couple of times by now...he’s 17..surely he does it..._ Kankuro gulped and looked away, he felt guilty thinking all those things about his young nephew.

"Shikadai, have you ever been to a bathhouse?" He asked

"Um, yea I've been a couple of times with Daddy, but..I always get too hot and sleepy." Shikadai smiled.

"Heh..Well..Our bathhouses are a bit different...Usually, there are no towels, just you and your body, haha.." Kankuro chuckled seeing the teen get shocked a little..just before they left the house Kankuro grabbed a pack of gum getting one out for himself.

"You want Shika?"

"Uhm-yea" The teen just opened his mouth waiting for the gum to magically transport itself there. Kankuro struggled not to groan when he put the gum in that little mouth and he felt a small warm lick on his finger.

“ **Right** , let's go then”..he had to snap out of it. _.No way...They were just going to the bathhouse nothing else... But, I get to see Shikadai naked...fuck…I want to slow fuck that virgin pussy he’s got down there...hold him tight while he cries and struggles against my heated body, force that little ass to stay still take it, make those hips move against his will while sat firmly on my cock, make his body slide down on it..go so deep, so painful...I wanna hear it..._

"Hey, Uncle Kankuro could I..after the bathhouse ..could I go to town?" Shikadai asked, "Just to check things out?"

"Mmm..we'll see how you feel, you did say bathhouses make you sleepy after all." Kankuro wasn't about to let his nephew out and about on his own... especially when he could be having him all to himself.

The perverted puppeteer led his nephew down the stairs through a secured passage..the teen took uncle's hand when he got hit by some questionable stares coming from some scary dudes.

_He was gonna fuck the boy so hard but this little gesture..that little virgin grabbing on his hand for protection..it made him wanna keep Shikadai awake for all of it..make the boy cry for his daddy and mommy while he takes him..Oh no Shikadai..I won’t protect you..No..._ His sadistic tendencies were very much at play, he was yet to make up his mind whether he was gonna drug his little nephew and take his time or just take him hard and fast.

As they walked down the corridor they reached this locked door.

"Can I have my hand back?" He smiled at the teen though his eyes were tainted with the dark foretelling.

Once they arrived inside of the segregated part of the bathhouse, the plan was simple, chill and unwind. Gaara was still at work and the rest of the family were doing their thing leaving Kankuro and Shikadai to their own devices. Kankuro was already in one of the private cubicles when Shikadai got to him, still clenching hard on his little towel he wrapped around him, blushing deeply from all of the eyes that had set on him while he walked through the dark ran down corridors of this very strange looking bathhouse.

 _Is it really a bathhouse? It looks so._.

"Well, I don't want to force you but you should really adhere to the customs here, haha," Kankuro teased the teen who sat next to him. Their thighs touching the small towel barely held.

"Come on..nothing to be shy about." His uncle grabbed the towel and forced it from under his nephew's little tushie revealing his cute soft manhood.

“Heh..And there you go, Shika..full-blown native," he smirked at the teen who gave a little uneasy smile looking away, looking anywhere but at his uncle's thick snake.

_Uncle is so big down there..I wonder if….If I'll ever be that big.._ The teen thought as he felt his uncle's strong arms on him, his palms guiding his already somehow exhausted body..Uncle made his nephew lie down, head in his lap..just a few inches from-

"Umm why- " the teen wanted to know what they were doing.

"Shhh, just relax Shikadai...Close your eyes"..the boy obeyed, subdued by those heavy arms resting on him and that hot steam making him so sleepy.

"That's it.." Kankuro rested his manly palm right on Shikadai's chest.

The boy was drifting, laid down like this, it was only a matter of time. To his twisted uncle, this was heaven. The teen just passed out on Kankuro like that, him getting to check out every inch of that young body he hasn't seen in so long.. _Maybe I could_...the thought of giving the boy a nice slow relaxing blowjob crossed his mind.. _but what if Shika panics...Hmm..It’s not like I don’t know every dirty fucker here, the boy would have no one to protect him but still..It’s a public space..Wouldn’t want Gaara to get to hear about his..Shit.._ His thoughts were interrupted by Shika's voice.

"Uncle?"

"Yeah, kid?"

"What kind of uh, bathhouse is this?" Shikadai had never seen a bathhouse like this...it was dark, dirty.. musty.. scary almost. All the men hanging around, he was aware the women section existed but so many men just..as if waiting around for something. A lot of shady looking people, a lot of them avoiding eye contact with Shikadai specifically, they sure did stare at his body though.

“Hah, just a normal bathhouse, it's just run down because Suna doesn't have a lot of money, kid." Kankuro chuckled, lying. It was a very gay, very shady, and dangerous bathhouse. The whole scene, gang bangs, trafficking, the very wrong side of Suna. Kankuro had balls bringing his nephew there, though he probably didn’t care much, he was one the main nasty fuckers there, the usual suspect, everyone knew the bad brother of the Kazekage, but Kankuro wouldn't tell Shikadai that, why the fuck would he? The kid was clueless _...and that’s just how he’s gonna stay the following morning after I get to...Clueless about the pain inside his little cavity.._

Kankuro hadn't felt this way in a long time. He felt so powerful and excited. He had the young boy in his grasp to do what he pleased. _What are you thinking about, little boy?...Hmm..Your uncle's cock is huge, isn't it? Enough to rip your little ass up and then some...Enough to make you wary of any sexual experience you have in the future._ Kankuro reached out to stroke Shikadai's firm thighs. Shikadai jumped a little, became a bit nervous, Uncle Kankuro was touching him all over it seemed, but why?

"How are your studies coming?" Kankuro asked in an almost taunting tone. "Are you doing well with your continuation as a chunin?"

"Yes, Uncle Kankuro, things are well.." Shikadai answered quietly perceiving the touches, the dragging on his skin, uncle Kankuro had a hand resting on his chest, right on his ribcage, while his thumb was slowly stroking the area under his nipple, just ever so slightly touching on the soft pink erect nipple.

"Well, that's nice to hear," Kankuro responded flatly, his voice deep and alluring.

His cock semi-hardened the more he touched Shikadai, he was slipping, he needed more, but he knew he wouldn't be able to do what he intended with Shikadai alert, he needed to make him a little more obedient and a little more compliant.

“You're almost eighteen, Shikadai...You said you go out a lot, you like partying?..."

“Yeah..it's fun.." Shikadai was getting a bit excited.. _maybe uncle will let him go out at last..._

"I bet it is...You drink?" Kankuro asked bluntly.

The teen's face dropped..He couldn't possibly admit. _.Uncle would totally tell mom..._

"Come on, you can tell me, I won't tell mom.." As if he could read his mind, the teen got a bit flustered.

"Um..I..might have..tried some..heh.."

"You like it?"

"Ehm...Not the taste..But I like how it makes me feel.."

"Okay..you said you wanted to go out...We’re out...You wanna drink?.."

"Oh, I uh...No.."

"What's the matter..scared I might outdo you, kid? " Kankuro smirked knowing damn well the teen probably won't take much to get wasted and with his special potion, it'll only take a few sips anyway.

"Wait here," Kankuro got up, leaving the private sauna cubicle to get some sake.

The teen sat up reaching back for his towel to cover up again, somehow he couldn't get used to the exposure..especially in front of Uncle. _.he's so cool and.._ Shikadai was kinda crushing on his Uncle Kankuro, in a sweet teenage way. He was thankful that his Uncle insisted on this private room, he would've died if he left him alone in front of the scary-looking men that frequented the place.

Kankuro returned with a small bottle of plum sake from the man at the front, who sold alcohol and other things. Adult things. Shikadai blushed. His Uncle took the cap off and poured some in the traditional shot glasses.

"Go ahead, take a sip!" He grinned.

"Ah-ah, are you sure?" Shikadai asked, hesitating.

"Sure kid, go ahead," Kankuro nodded, watching closely, watching that small mouth part open and take the sip.

Shikadai was a little nervous and awkward, taking a small sip. His uncle Kankuro had a reputation for being a bit of a bully, even he knew that, so he didn’t feel like disagreeing with him, but Shikadai might not have this opportunity for a long time, to hang out with uncle, so he proceeded, even though his mom would absolutely bust his ass if he even attempted to go out with anyone to drink. Shikadai’s daddy, Shikamaru, wasn't nearly as intense as the Suna princess mom, but he was just as strict, unfortunately. His uncle Kankuro downed a few shots while the kid fiddled with it. Things were starting to get a little weird, what with the drinking and the atmosphere, the creepy, musty bathhouse not helping with the whole perception.

"Um..Uncle..I think I want to go home.." Shikadai sighed.

"Hahaha, why the sudden change? Not having fun, Shika? Suna bathhouse not good enough for you, kid?" Kankuro chuckled, ruffling the neat ponytail.

"It's..I.." the boy shifted, giving his Uncle a worried expression.

"Oh, alright then... I won't force you," Kankuro grinned... _Not yet anyway, but be it here or at home, I am gonna have you boy..._

"If you wanna leave that's fine, Shika, we can go," Kankuro smiled stroking the soft hair of his worrisome nephew.

The two gathered themselves, dressing again, heading back out into the late-night streets of Suna. Shikadai was surprised of how late it was now... _How long had they been in there?_ Kankuro watched out of the corner of his eye... _What a sissy brat..The kid can go on B rank missions but clings to my arm like a little bitch walking these streets..Or maybe he just wants to touch me...Don’t you worry..Uncle will touch you plenty.._

Kankuro was gonna get that sweet young ass, use it till he's done and that's it. The two made it back home, Shikadai looked much comfier and happier.

_Time to go in for the kill._

"Would you like a hot chocolate Shikadai?..When we were kids this was the best!" Kankuro didn't wait for an answer, he went to make the laced beverage.

Shikadai was a bit nervous, still freaked out from the bathhouse and Kankuro could feel it. He knew it. He could smell the fear on the kid's skin. No sweat. Cold fear.

Kankuro grinned, the sick fuck, stirring chocolate powder into the warm cups of milk, grabbing cinnamon from his pantry, he also grabbed something extra. Something dangerous. Quickly and quietly dropping it into Shikadai's drink. He stirred the two hot drinks, making sure to put less cinnamon onto Shikadai's, just to tell them apart. He definitely did not want to drug himself, he'd wake up in jail.

Walking the tray out to the table where Shikadai sat, he placed the cup in front of him lovingly,looking down into the same eyes that belonged to his sister, once again the striking realisation, although, Shikadai was far from Temari. _He owned her eyes, but there was never fear in Temari's eyes, usually, there was rage and pride maybe spite but also power and might. Shikadai inherited the same pussy beta male attitude from his dad, Shikamaru, that complete faggot_. Kankuro sat across from his nephew, taking a big sip, "Ooof, it's still hot kiddo, give it a minute," he said, rubbing his lip.

"Okay, uncle." Shikadai smiled "Thank you for this."

"Of course!" He nodded... _No, thank **you**..._

Kankuro had to wait it out, just an hour, or so, and he gets to rape that tight, barely legal boy cunt sitting next opposite to him.

 _It's only right, him being so fearsome and such a sissy...He needs to learn how to take a dick from a real man….I'm only doing him a service, he'll be probably taking it up that little ass his whole life as his daddy did...from his sensei and his papa, fucking beta weaklings..can't believe Tem got with that...I bet your cock will get hard as soon as I start pounding that virgin pure prostate of yours..Yeah..Shame you won't cry for daddy as I take you..That's a real shame...I'd love to taste those hot tears...Lick that little bitch face you'd make all hot and flushed...Oh fuck, how I'd love to make you cry so loud and hurt..Make you grab onto the blanket, taking the pounding you’re about to receive..Hmmm yeah..that ass needs fucking...I won't let you go home without a properly gaped hole you little bitch._.Kankuro's inner sadist was going wild.

"So, Shikadai..Ever been with your grandpapa alone?". Kankuro asked him.

"Hm? How do you mean uncle?" Shikadai asked.

"Just you two..Maybe when your parents went on a little holiday..Ever left you at grandpa's?"

"Um..no..I..don't think so.." Shikadai thought for a moment.

_Fuck yes..That means Shikaku hasn't had a chance to rip into that virgin hole.._ Kankuro sat back smiling victoriously and thought to himself.. _Hope grandpapa never finds out though, that old devil would probably rape me in return..Fuck, hah…_

Kankuro continued to stir his drink as he watched Shikadai drink. His face went from cheerful and satisfied to drowsy and dull.

"Do you ever hang out with your grandpa?" Kankuro asked. "At your house?"

"Yeah...um.." Shikadai blinked.

_Keep him busy. Exhaust him. Keep him talking._

"Do you kiss your grandpa?" Kankuro asked.

"Wha-at?" Shikadai cringed "Well, yeah..but-"

"On his cheek or his lips?" Kankuro smirked.

"Same as my daddy- I mean..dad." Shikadai blubbered "His lips.."

Kankuro smirked leaning back into his seat, the vision of him blurred out for the teen who tried to rub his eyes out of the spell. Continuing to talk about nothing, just random things as Shikadai drooped lower and lower in his seat until… ** _*clack*_**.

His head hit the table. Totally knocked out. Kankuro felt sick. He knew what he was doing was wrong, but it was an overwhelming desire. The kid was almost eighteen, after all, his body needed some action.

“Oh..Oh no..Would you look at that, kid..You were right...Hot steam does make you sleepy.”...It was his plan all along, to make the kid think he just passed out from the heat, and the booze. He picked up his nephew and carried him up the stairs into the bedroom. Kankuro put the limb young body on the bed..

 _Hmm..He looks so innocent..Bet you wank yourself off to your daddy..Or probably granddaddy..Yea you need an adult cock to take you there kid..Oh fuck yeah...I’m gonna take you there.._ Uncle grit his teeth as he found himself grabbing on the underwear, pants undone, he felt the small cock he saw just a few hours ago at the bathhouse.

Now all his, he was overcome as he flipped the teen on his tummy and slid off the pants and underwear half-way down those small thighs. _._

 _Hmm..Even your little body screams of beta genes..You’re made for fucking boy_..

Kankuro put his middle finger in his mouth wetting it as he spread the firm small cheeks and spit right in the middle. His warm spit slid over that tight soft entrance and his middle finger followed the trail pausing right in there. He pressed in, feeling the resistance, he took his time toying with the hole, imagining what that body feels.. _Yeah..Your first time, kid..._ The second finger followed after a while.

Kankuro scissored his fingers, twisting them through the tight muscle and putting pressure against the silky soft walls. Shikadai's body was so smooth and soft.

 _When did he get so tall?.._.Kankuro thought to himself..Doesn’t matter. He bit his ass cheek, anxious to fuck that sweet ass until it’s all gaped and exhausted. Kankuro pulled his fingers away, getting his own cock ready to mount the sleeping boy.

Kankuro pulled on his hard cock. “This’ll be fun.” He was a versatile favorite at the bathhouse. He didn't mind topping or being topped, however, his sadistic thoughts always had to be bottled up and put away. Unfortunately for Shikadai right now, there were no limits. He could be as vicious as he wanted. Kankuro sat back and took a deep breath while he stroked himself. Shikadai's body laid limp and ready. Kankuro unwrapped a condom and slid it down his cock.

"I'll be nicer than my dad was to me." Kankuro smirked, "I won't go raw in you, at least not yet.."

Kankuro felt Shikadai's hips with his rough palms, all that woodwork, the hard calloused palms trailed over that baby soft skin and Kankuro gently thrust himself into the young boy. The heat, “So tight...Aghh..fuck-” Kankuro growled out a deep frustrated moan.

There was a slight movement, a little jerk of the legs, a muscle reflex of the young body responding to the painful penetration.. _.Fuck yea, you can feel that_..Kankuro savored the moment, the warm heat surrounding the tip and first half of his cock, he started thrusting a little..slowly..a torturous slow sliding motion pushing inside his nephew. The glossed ubed condom made the most filthy noises sliding into that deflowered ass. He received some murmurs from the boy, but he gave it no attention, all he could stare at was that tight ass and the small amounts of blood gathering at the sides, the soft skin torn a bit… “Mmm..that’s gonna sting tomorrow...Heheh..Yeah, you're gonna hurt all over tomorrow kid, heh..Don't worry..I'll make you a hot chocolate to ease the pain", Kankuro grinned but then he got lost again.

He palmed the small balls under the teen and pulled them out with his dick. He could feel the boy get a bit hard. _.must be the prostate stimulation._. _.I guess I'm in the right place heh._.He placed both of his hands on the small hips making the skin glisten from the lube as he started working the hole, slow but regular tempo, his balls touching on the cheeks wet noises and uncle's grunting filled the otherwise dead-silent room.

Kankuro held onto Shikadai tightly, digging his nails into his sides. His face became hot and flushed, his cock exploded for the first time. He steadied himself for a moment before slowly pulling out of Shikadai. It had been at least 10 minutes since he had first entered the kid. He wiped his forehead. Shikadai moved slightly.

"Waking up...?" Kankuro asked, smiling, he’d welcome that.

_Nothing._

Kankuro reached out and smacked Shikadai's ass hard. A glowing red handprint raised.

Shikadai stirred but continued to lay limp. Kankuro smirked, regaining his composure to fuck the fawn again.

He took off the used rubber and tied the end into the knot saving the load as he grabbed another packet and bit off the corner, putting on the fresh condom on his semi-hard cock.

He pushed in and started where he left off, his cock becoming harder as he continued his evil deed, he pushed the teen's thigh up a bit, revealing his little hole more, getting a better angle he forced himself deeper, his now fully hard member was giving the young body another surge of stimulating thrusts, he could see a small wet stain forming under the teen, his cock was leaking as his body became warmer, the muscles seemed to be spasming every now and then.

"Yeah, Shika..First time is the best..Shame you won't remember much.." Kankuro reached under the teen getting some of the precum on his palm and licked it off hungrily. His eyes closed and he could feel this urge inside..urge to make the boy cum...painfully…

"Hmmm..you taste so good, kid..lets see if I can fuck it out of you," he laid over Shikadai and began to really fuck that little ass, just his hips moving forth and back up while his body encaged the boy under him, working the tight body again. Kankuro bit the kid's ear, licked up his cheek. So much desire. He gripped tightly onto his sheets as his cock railed back into Shikadai. He had dangerous thoughts.

 _He looks just like his pussy beta male daddy, Shikamaru….Such a cuck ass personality..How could Temari even want that...Oh right...She's the man in every relationship._ Kankuro looked down at the back of Shikadai. He had a love for the kid but he was just all sorts of fucked up. Obviously.

He closed his eyes and continued to fuck him fast and hard. Shikadai's tight ass taking all of it. Kankuro noticed the blood beginning to slick onto his cock with every thrust.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he felt a bit bad. _.Hmm..Maybe I'll make it up to him somehow later.._

"A-aah fuck..Ughh, shit.." He came again. This time he collapsed on the teen, his body was beginning to feel the effects and he had to take a break. The night went on and Kankuro hadn't stopped until he couldn't fuck anymore and the raw abused hole looked too hurt to continue. He cleaned the teen up and dressed him in his PJs, putting him in his bed.

Kankuro turned out the lights and crawled in next to him. He cuddled with Shikadai, his nephew being the little spoon. Sometimes Kankuro hated himself for things like this. Was he lonely? _Snuggling up to someone for a change sure feels nice..._

He remembered his father. _Being his secret favorite as he planned secret meetings in his bedroom. The way he left him with his makeup smeared, the way he taught him how to kiss. Dare he says he was... daddy's favorite?_ Kankuro purred at that, slowly drifting off to sleep. During the night he had rolled away from Shikadai.

*

It was morning in Suna. The streets were so quiet, unlike Konoha. Sand traveling on the strong winds. Shikadai moaned a bit, waking up. He yawned quietly. His body felt so weird. He rolled over, wincing. _Why did his thighs hurt so much?_ As he rolled over, his face went into contact with his uncle’s back. Puzzled. _Why was he in bed with his Uncle?_ He blushed. _And why...I can’t remember how I got here..Umm..We talked and..._

It was when he tried to sit up, he felt a little of what happened.

"A-ahh!" He cried out. “M-awh..a..” His ass was totally sore and throbbing. Tears pricked his eyes as he panicked, trying to roll down his PJs to see what-

Kankuro yawned and rolled over, sitting up and kissing Shikadai on his cheek.

Shikadai shrieked and fell out of bed, gasping in pain as he backed up away from Kankuro.

"Un-un-uncle Kankuro!?" He cried out "What's happening!?"

"The morning after some intense lovemaking," Kankuro said nonchalantly, almost like a villain, as he rooted through his bedside table. Pulling out a small digital camera, he threw it to Shikadai.

Shikadai's hands trembled as he picked up the camera. His nervous emerald eyes looking into his uncles, his Uncle Kankuro sat so still on the bed waiting for the waterworks and drama, as if he was unaffected by what happened. He was just so passive about it as if it were an acceptable act. Well to him, it really was.

Shikadai turned on the camera. His stomach churning, he gasped and his face dropped in disbelief of what was on the camera. He gagged and put a hand over his mouth.

Seeing himself. Totally knocked out. His body just laying there and taking it, he cried out in disgust feeling so betrayed.

"How could you?!." He threw the camera at his uncle, angry, upset, and betrayed.

"Oh, that?" Kankuro, almost wanting to laugh, reached out and grabbed Shikadai by the collar just to make him shut up.

"W-what's wrong with you!?" Shikadai cried.

"Too damn much kid." Kankuro laughed, the sick fuck recorded everything. He had a whole set up. Once Shikadai stopped screaming about the whole thing, getting a bit lost in the comprehension, Kankuro took the chance and forced him on the bed head facing a laptop screen instead. He forced the little body to lay still while he played it out. The video showed Kankuro's thick cock sliding in and out of Shika, blood staining his length and the condom on it, it went on in different positions, Kankuro used the teen as his little fuck toy.

"That's right, kid. I did you for so many hours..Your ass took it so well...Bet you didn't think you could swallow all that, huh? Hahah."

The sadistic uncle teased the crying teen under him as his hand slipped in the boy's underwear stroking him while the other one gripped on his hair tight making the boy lay in position to watch every minute of those repetitive thrusts..In and out..His entrance moved along with the thick cock forcing itself in it..The boy was so shocked and violated yet that hand in his pants was doing something.

He was sobbing, trying to look away but Kankuro's knee was crushing into his back every time he so much as blinked. There was nothing he could do but take the stroking in his pants and watch his ass being raped by his uncle.

"Mm! Gonna..tell on you!!" The teen forced a whiny cry from under the heavy weight. Kankuro grinned and chuckled.

"Think I give a fuck kid? Your daddy had it done to him by your grandpa and I had it done to me by my father..So shut the fuck up and be thankful I don't tie you up and use you as my cum container, bitch." The strokes got quicker as Kankuro spoke, the teen was whimpering and sobbing louder and louder until-

"Aaahh aa- nnm" he came in his pants. His uncle stayed there for a while massaging his cock, the tight grip on his hair was released and got replaced by gentle stroking.

"There..You did well, kid..For a virgin..Heh..You'll think of this any time someone mentions Suna..But I know you'll only think of it cuz you'll want more. I know that ass of yours needs it..So the next time you come around, be ready."

The last screen showed Kankuro's thumbs spreading Shika's gaped hole, all pink, swollen, and lubed with both blood and some other fluids... Next to his bum were three cum filled condoms tied in a knot just to show how much fucking the teen had to take..The boy shivered at the sight.

"Oh yeah, those...I'd much rather empty them inside you..Or better yet make you suck the load out of the rubber and swallow every single drop but..Those rights belong to your Daddy..or Grandpa.." Kankuro said, stating the weird facts only he seemed to be accustomed to.

Shikadai didn't understand what kind of rights were those, but Kankuro didn't hang around to explain that breeding the teen would be punishable by death in the laws of the dark secret world beyond the surface.

Kankuro patted the teen on his cheek in a taunting way and left him laid there on the bed.

That evening, just before the teen was to make his departure, Kankuro got to his room. The teen was just about to gather his baggage.

“Gonna say goodbye to your favourite uncle, kid?”

“Fuck you,” Shikadai swore, so angry and hurt and frustrated.

“Oh..Is that what you want me to tell your Mommy when she calls about your behaviour while at Suna?...You know she’ll want a report...I could tell her how drunk you got on sake, so drunk that you passed out and I had to take care of you...And then the language...Oh my..Mommy’s not gonna like that, is she? She’s so strict, my sister...I know…” Kankuro watched the teen, he could see the hateful tears forming.

“What...what do you want-”

Kankuro got close, making the boy back away a few steps until he hit the wall, gasping out.

“Uh..uncle..I-”

“Kiss your uncle goodbye and we can keep this our secret..Up to you.”

The boy swallowed at the proposition but the uncle was already stood over him, blocking his escape roots from both sides, leaning towards him, he had no choice, Kankuro was gonna tell on him, no doubt. Shikadai realised by now just how evil his uncle is.

The teen almost had to get on his tiptoes just to reach,but he planted a small dry kiss on uncle’s lips only to be prompted to stay in place by those hands now on his lower back and the back of his head. His heart was racing, he closed his eyes expecting something terrible, yet...something unlike terrible began happening.

Uncle’s lips parted and his tongue pressed through those soft pouty lips,

“Mm-mm-mh” The teen whimpered into the kiss while uncle held him in place, gently kissing the abused boy, massaging that unschooled tongue, pressing deep into that small whiny mouth as if to almost apologise or..whatever it was, it confused the teen.

_Did uncle not hate him? First doing all those terrible things to him...But..This didn’t feel like hate…_

Kankuro worked the teen like nothing, he continued making out with him, his strong hands caressing the teen between his legs, his young body pressing into the hard wall and also into the dominant grip down there until the teen couldn’t stand, his legs sort of gave in to the surge of feelings and he got embraced by his uncle who broke off the kiss-

“It was really nice having you here, kid...I’m gonna miss you.” With that, Kankuro kissed his nephew once more on those wet puffy lips and stroked his chin with his thumb giving him a cocky smirk.

Shikadai’s eyes fluttered as he slid down on the furry carpet, and it took him a moment to realise he was all hard down there. His member poked through his pants. He was left there for a moment, just him and his shaky breaths and the crazy confusion. The young Nara left for Konoha that evening with a very sore ass and very new experience.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kiss kiss :3


End file.
